Unbound
by Night Lotus Blossom
Summary: Ellie accidently intercepts an email meant for her brother, Chuck, and is left with the Intersect computer embedded in her brain. She and her handlers, John Casey and Sarah Walker are tasked with catching a killer, and Ellie is the bait.


**Title**: Unbound  
><strong>Author<strong>: Night_Lotus  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,729  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I neither own Chuck nor its marvelous characters, but because of the creative genius of Chris Fedak and Joshua Schwartz, I have the opportunity to play in their sandbox.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Ellie accidently intercepts an email meant for her brother, Chuck, and is left with the Intersect computer embedded in her brain. She and her handlers, John Casey and Sarah Walker are tasked with catching a killer, and Ellie is the bait.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is a one-shot that takes place within the alternate, "Ellie is the Intersect," universe.

You exhaled nervously as Walker finished tightening the laces of the blood-red corset and gaped, open-mouthed at the image staring back at you from the full-length mirror. She was not you, or certainly not the you that you were used to seeing. She screamed sex and seduction, all wrapped up in leather and lace.

Your long, dark hair cascaded unbound, in waves, down your back, tickling the tops of your bare shoulders as you turned your head to check out the temporary tramp stamp Walker had expertly tattooed on the small of your back. She had chosen a Celtic design, its interlocking, swirling pattern dancing along the substantial strip of bare skin riding above the waistline of the black leather pants molded to your hips, thighs, legs and ass. You were topping close to six feet, thanks to the low-cropped high heeled black leather boots.

Tonight, you were the bait, rather than Walker.

"Ready?" she asked as you both stepped into the night and walked toward the street, toward the black van idling there, its amber parking lights deforesting the darkness where the streetlight once burned.

You turned and looked at her and smiled with a confidence that you were fairly certain wasn't real. "Ready."

Casey was waiting behind the wheel and remained silent as you and Walker climbed into the van. As you sat down in the back, your eyes met in the rearview mirror. He didn't bother hiding his open appraisal as he consumed you from crown to toe. It was obvious that he enjoyed the way the corset plumped up your breasts, as his gaze lingered far longer than appropriate on the rounded, exposed flesh cupped by lace.

You were his very own visual sundae. A chill wound its way down your spine as his bold blue eyes finally locked with yours, refusing to stand down.

Walker rolled her eyes. "Put your eyes back in your head, Casey," she chided. "Let's go. We've got a killer to catch."

And, catch a killer you did. Distracted by you and contained by Walker and Casey, the weapons dealer never knew what hit him. You felt vibrant and alive as you and your team exchanged verbal high fives.

After the mission, standing alone in your bedroom, the adrenaline was still running high. As you started to undress, you encountered a problem and a realization. There was no way you were getting out of the still tightly-fitting corset without help, and Walker had abandoned you. Didn't she realize how difficult it was to get out of one of these things?

Your arms might have been long and your physician's fingers nimble, but you still weren't able to wiggle your way out of the silken binding. There was no other way. You were just going to have to swallow your pride and do it.

The interior of his condo was dark as you knocked on the door. You sincerely hoped that you hadn't woken him. A sleepy Casey was not necessarily a nice Casey.

He eventually answered the door, still dressed in the close-fitting dove gray dress shirt and black twill pants. Several of the shirt buttons were undone, exposing his chest and a patch of dark, wiry hair. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. You tried your best not to stare. Pitch black greeted your eyes as you peered around him and looked inside. What was he doing in there, in the dark? You swallowed anxiously as he looked down at you questioningly. You really didn't want to know.

"John, I need some help," you began, your cheeks instantly turning red. After quickly assessing you for injury, he raised an eyebrow and beckoned you inside with a slight nod of his head.

The side table lamp that he switched on barely illuminated the inside of his living room as you warily stepped inside.

He waited for you in the center of the room, arms crossed over his chest. "What can I do for you Ellie?" he asked.

You stepped a bit closer to him, gathering your courage. "I need help with—"

"What Ellie? What do you need help with?" he asked softly as he took a few steps, swallowing the space between you.

Your cheeks burned even hotter. "I can't get this off," you replied, biting your lip as you gestured to the corset.

He didn't immediately respond with a smirk or a snark. You truly had him floored.

"Turn around, Ellie," he directed.

Immediately after you did, you felt the heat of his fingers against your skin as he undid the first lace. You held on to the front of the corset as he unbound you inch by inch, and you began to relax, your breath coming slow and easy.

You didn't even realize he was done until you felt the warm rasp of his calloused fingertips running along your exposed back. He massaged your shoulders, firmly kneading your flesh.

He leaned over your shoulder and breathed in your ear. "Drop the top, Ellie." You did as he bode, obeying immediately, letting the garment fall to the floor with a soft thud. His arms instantly wrapped around your waist, drawing you against the hard wall of his chest. Goosebumps rose where his warm breath teased along your skin. The heat from his arms burned against your belly and you shuddered as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the column of your spine.

When he reached as far as he could go without dropping to his knees, he returned to the top, tracing your first vertebra with the tip of his tongue. He bit into the sensitive spot where your neck meets your shoulder and held you there, sucking hard as you threw your head back and moaned.

He suddenly released you, pushing you gently away. "This is where you should run, Ellie. Run home, lock the door and hope that I don't come after you."

You turned to face him; fear and excitement tingled in your belly, coursing down to fill your core as you saw the look of pure, predatory hunger on his face. No man had ever looked at you quite like that, like he wanted to devour you piece by piece, inch by inch.

"No, John," you said, walking back to him, momentarily resting your hands against his chest before sliding them up and wrapping your arms around his neck.

He hesitated for the barest of seconds, and you thought he might actually let you go, that maybe you should even try to escape. You were truly a fool if you believed that. A low growl was your only warning before he jerked you against him, taking your mouth with his, demanding that you open to him. His tongue plunged inside, battling with yours, asserting dominance, demanding submission as his mouth melded with yours. He wasn't kissing you, he was possessing you.

The next thing you knew, your back was against the wall, your legs locked around his waist, the fabric of his shirt abrading your nipples and the head of his hardness straining against the confines of his pants as he continued to ravage your mouth.

You kissed him back for all you were worth, tasting the remnants of whiskey on his tongue as you wound yourself more tightly around him, squeezing him with your thighs as you canted your hips, pressing your core against his cock.

He grabbed your belt loops, lifting you up and bringing you crashing back down against him as he ground mercilessly against you. Just when you expected him to strip you bare and hammer you into the wall, he cradled your leather-clad bottom in his hands and advised you to "keep those long, gorgeous legs wrapped around my waist and hold on tight."

He carried you through the living room, up the stairs and down the hall to his darkened bedroom. As soon as your back hit the mattress, he was on you, blanketing you in his heat, your legs automatically winding around him, drawing him closer.

Soon, all clothing, yours and his, was scattered across the floor and you were finally skin to skin, your heat comingling with his. Spontaneous immolation was imminent. You thought to protest the loss as his mouth left yours, but that was soon forgotten as you felt the sharp sting of his teeth nipping at your neck, soothed by his lips and tongue as he worked his way down your body. He didn't handle you as if you were made of delicately spun glass, as his stubble scraped along your breasts, leaving scratches as he licked and sucked at your nipples, tugging at them with his teeth into his mouth.

He made you cry out as he pierced your opening with his tongue, plunging in and out of your tight tunnel. 

He held you down with bruising strength, large, rough hands cupping your hips as you bucked against him while he laved at your swollen clit, making you scream, "John!" as he drew the engorged bud into his mouth.

You came with his tongue still inside of you, and he loved drinking from you as your core muscles clenched and fluttered around his tongue.

You tasted yourself when he kissed you as he thrust his cock inside of you, filling the void. It felt so good to no longer be empty.

He didn't take it slow and gentle and you didn't want him to. You held on, your ankles crossed, your heels digging into his lower back and your nails biting into his shoulders as pounded into you.

"Mine," he whispered in your ear as you came, clenching his cock, causing him to explode inside of you. 

He pulled your slick body against his, holding you in his arms as you both fell into a damp, satisfied sleep. You belonged to each other now.

You noticed the long, red lines running down his naked back, when he turned on his side, the scoring illuminated by light from the rising moon as it seeped through a crack in the blinds. You had never marked a man like that before, but John was yours, and you had carved your claim on his flesh.

A contended sigh slipped from your lips as you turned on your side and fell asleep nestled against your lover's back.

You definitely owed Walker a thank you.

~Fin


End file.
